Eres culpable de robar mi corazón
by DixieClemets
Summary: Miles Edgeworth se va a vivir un par de años a Alemania junto a Franziska, quien lo obligó a ir a dicho país y junto a Gumshoe. Todo comienza mal cuando un caso despierta los traumas internos del fisca, y seguidamente descubre que a Phoenix Wright le han quitado su distintivo de letrado, por lo que irá a visitarlo. [Phoenix Wright x Miles Edgeworth (Yaoi)]
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! No diré mucho aquí. Esta será una serie de varios eventos y situaciones que irán ocurriendo, y ya tiene pensada secuela. Esto es Yaoi. Sean bienvenidos a este fanfic.

¡A leer!

-…- El hombre se sentó en su escritorio. Abrió su maletín el cual estaba a rebosar de papeleo. Sacó varias hojas llenas de apuntes. Todo eran casos antiguos, y su caso actual. Era hora de tirar a la basura lo que no era importante, por eso, se guardó varios archivos. Se guardaría lo importante y tiraría lo irrelevante. Estaba cansado, había sido un día muy largo., además de que acababa de volver de un juicio demasiado surrealista. Hasta la defensa no parecía muy segura de lo que hacía. Y no había más testigo que el acusado, Tommy Hacks, quien estaba hospitalizado por… Amnesia. Ni la madre pudo ver lo que ocurrió. Leyó sus apuntes sobre el caso después de quitarse su costoso abrigo. Su acaso actual parecía una tontería a sus ojos: "Un chaval había matado accidentalmente a su padre. Habían ido con su familia de "excursión familiar". Se metieron en una cueva para gastarles una broma a la madre y a la hermana. Al entrar, se perdieron. En ese momento hubo un terremoto, y por causa de esto, parte de la cueva se derrumbó, dejando al padre, el hijo y la hermana solos en un callejón sin salida. La hermana recibió un golpe en la cabeza cuando tuvo lugar el derrumbamiento, cosa que empezó a provocarle paranoia. La susodicha tenía claustrofobia, cosa que no ayudaba nada a la situación. La hermana comenzó a morderse a sí misma diciendo que se iban a quedar ahí para siempre, y que prefería comerse ella misma antes de que se la comieran los demás. Al ver como esto no resultaba. Le dijo a su padre que se veía delicioso y se lanzó encima de él. Cabe mencionar que al padre se le había quedado una pierna atascada entre los escombros, por lo que no podía moverse. El niño, al ver como su hermana estrangulaba a su propio padre, cogió una roca enorme y se la lanzó a su hermana quien esquivó la roca. El impacto lo recibió el padre, quien tuvo una muerte súbita. La hermana se estampó contra una de las paredes de la cueva, provocando que parte de la misma se desprendiera sobre ella. Cuando sacaron al niño, el tenía amnesia de lo ocurrido en ese día." Menuda estupidez de caso. Lo peor, es que la familia no supo que la cueva era un destino turístico, por lo que tenía cámaras de seguridad. Vamos, que el niño sería nombrado culpable al día siguiente sí o sí. Pero, en cierto modo, había algo en ese caso que inquietaba a al fiscal… no sabía el que era… Tres personas encerradas… una mató a otra accidentalmente… -"Espera un momento… no… no… no… no puede ser…"-Pensó soltando los apuntes. -"…Otra vez no…"- ¿Por qué siempre le perseguía ese recuerdo? Soltó el papeleo. Ojeó el resto de archivos... Lo del lago Gould… El arresto de Manfred VonKarma… El caso de la muerte de Mia Fey… Todos esos casos tenían algo en común… Y ese algo en común, era ese individuo llamado Phoenix Wright. Con solo pensar en ese nombre y el fiscal tenía ganas de gritar. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que pensaba en ese nombre se sentía orgulloso consigo mismo? Un segundo… ya sabía el por qué… En la mayoría de los casos del abogado, él… Lo había ayudado a descubrir la verdad… Le debía bastante al abogado, al igual que el abogado le debía bastante al fiscal. Se colocó las gafas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron… Aunque tampoco quería verlo. ¿O sí? Ya no sabía cómo sentirse, o lo que quería. Se quitó las gafas y acto seguido se frotó los ojos. Estaba cansado. Comenzó a oír el tono de su teléfono móvil. Miró la hora. Eran las2 y media de la madrugada, ¿Quién lo llamaba a esa hora? -Miles Edgewor… ¿Inspector Gumshoe? ¡Son las dos de la mañana! ¡Espero que sea una situación urgente…!- Se quedó callado al oír a su súbdito pronunciar una frase: "Le quitaron el distintivo de letrado al señor Wright…" ¿…Qué…? ¿¡Cuando se lo quitaron!? ¡¿Por qué…?!-Fue interrumpido.

-No sé cuando, lo que sé es que se lo quitaron por falsificar pruebas…-Respondió el inspector de forma triste. -Por lo que me acaban de informar, ahora tiene una… "agencia de talentos"… o algo parecido.-El fiscal no podía creerse nada de lo que el agente le informaba. No dejaba de repetir "no, el nunca lo haría…" -… Si usted quiere, yo podría volver a Estados Unidos a visitarlo.-

-… Yo también iré, Gumshoe. Mañana compraré los billetes… Gracias por informar, inspector.-

-Debía hacerlo, buenas noches.-

-Igualmente.-Cortó la llamada. Necesitaba pensar. ¿Por qué el abogado hizo algo así?

-¿…Quien era…?-Preguntó una chica mirando al fiscal. -¿…El inspector cutre…?-

-Sí, era para informarme sobre algo… lo siento si te desperté con los gritos, Franziska…-

-Esta vez te perdono, pero como lo vuelvas a hacer, te juro que vas a comprobar lo doloroso que es un latigazo… Por cierto, son las dos y media pasadas de la madrugada, ¿qué era esa información que no pudo esperar a las ocho?-

-Me dijo que le quitaron el distintivo de letrado a Wright…-

-¡…! ¿Wright? ¿¡Phoenix Wright!?-

-Sí, el mismo.-

-¿¡Cómo…!?-Preguntó la chica.

-Presentó pruebas falsas. Mañana voy a comprar los billetes para ir a verlo los dos.-

-Yo también voy, de seguro, este estúpido estúpido añora decir estupideces estúpidas delante de mí para que yo le propine un latigazo gratis.-

-… *Bruuuuf*-Sintió un escalofrío. -Hay veces, Franziska, en las que me das miedo…-

-Pero… ¿Y el juicio?-

-Acabará mañana, además hay más fiscales.-Le dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a su cuarto. La menor se fue al suyo. Al día siguiente, todo fue como Edgeworth había planeado. El juicio terminó y el compró tres billetes para ir a EE. UU… Sin saber lo que allí les esperaba…


	2. Chapter 2

¡Por fin! ¡Un comentario! Estaba empezando a pensar que nadie iba a leer nunca este fanfic. Por favor, necesito que cuando aparezca el nombre: "esclerosis múltiple" lo busquéis si no sabéis qué es.

¡A leer!

Capítulo 2.

-…- El fiscal se colocó sus gafas. Miró a su compañera, quien se estaba colocando su largo cabello. -¿…Donde crees qué estará…?- Pregunto, ella solo le enseñó una foto. -…El… ¿El tribunal?- Preguntó extrañado, ella asintió. –Franziska, el perdió su distintivo, ¿De qué serviría ir al tribunal del distrito…?-Preguntó el fiscal extrañado. La chica respondió brevemente con un: "tengo una corazonada". Todos los presentes se quedaron callados. Esa fiscal alemana de 28 años se veía notablemente segura de su corazonada. -De acuerdo, pero, si no está allí… Gumshoe, ¿recuerdas donde estaba el bufete… digo, la "agencia"?-Preguntó, a lo que su subordinado asintió. –Venga, al tribunal.-Emprendieron su camino. Una vez estuvieron a punto de llegar a las salas de acusados, oyeron algo… Sonaba como un chirrido, pero ese chirrido, era alegremente familiar para los tres. Sonaba tal que así: "¡Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick! ¡Sal ya!". -…Franziska… Gracias a que tuviste una corazonada…- Susurró el mayor para no ser detectado. Se asomaron a la sala número dos, y vieron a una mujer adulta gritando en dirección a los servicios. -¡…!- El fiscal Miles Edgeworth no podía creerse lo que veía. Juraría que esa chica era… Maya… Estaba muchísimo más alta y su cabello había crecido notablemente. Bueno… eso sin hablar de que su cuerpo era igual que el de su hermana… (Espero que sepan a qué me refiero) Al lado de esta, estaba un chico, el cual limpiaba su distintivo de letrado. El chico parecía estar a punto del ataque cardiaco, de seguro acababa de tener un juicio. No pudo observar más, dado a que la alemana lo jaló del pañuelo sacándolo de la sala. -¡…Mi pañuelo de volantes por poco se convierte en el arma de un crimen! ¡Por poco me ahogas…!-Se quedó callado al ver a alguien que conocía de verlo en fotos e informes. –Buenos días, Sr. Klavier Gavin.-Hizo una reverencia. Es menor respondió un: "¿Qué hace un fisca tan animado cómo usted en un antro cómo este?". El fiscal negó con la cabeza. –No es el contexto, sino el pretexto… Vine… Vinimos a ver a Wright… Phoenix Wright.-Dijo haciendo que el otro fiscal soltara un: "eso lo explica todo. Los acompaño, de todos modos, he de hablar con alguien." -Por favor, entrad vosotros primero…-Dijo posándose en una pared. Se veía fatigado. Se le nublaba la vista y no sentía las piernas.

-Miles…- Lo llamó la fiscal. –Tienes que sentarte. Entra en la sala, hay donde sentarte.-Dijo bastante preocupada.

-Cierto, Sr. Edgeworth…-Dijo el inspector de la misma forma que la fémina.

-No quiero que me vean en este estado… no… así no…-Dijo meciendo lentamente su cabeza hacia los lados.

-¿Le ocurre algo?-Preguntó Klavier acercándose al mayor.

-… Sufro esclerosis múltiple… Me apareció recientemente y…- Dijo una voz casi inaudible.

-¿Cuándo se tomó por última vez la medicina?-

-Hace tres días, no debería estar pasándome esto…-

-… Entonces… ¿Por qué…?-

-¿Fiscal Gavin?-Pregunto una voz.

-¡Frente!-Respondió es susodicho. –Ahora mismo no puedo hablar…-

-¿Eh?- Peguntó el joven. -¿¡Señor, le ocurre algo!?- Se acercó al grupo.

-Tra-Tranquilo… e-estoy bien…-Respondió.

-¡No mientas!-Enfureció su compañera.

-¡Eso, Señor Edgeworth!- Dijo el inspector.

-Bajad la voz… no quería que… Wright vi-viniera y me viera en e-este estado…-

-¿Wright? ¿El señor Phoenix Wright?-Preguntó el joven. –Yo "trabajo" para él.-

-¿¡Enserio, amigo!?-Preguntó Gumshoe.

-…Hazme un fa-favor… No le digas a Wright que me viste así.-Dijo volviendo a coger compostura.

-… De acuerdo.-

…¿Eh? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué está todo gris? …

-Entremos- dijo quitándose las gafas y guardándolas. Una vez dentro de la sala, la médium se giró asombrada formando una sonrisa en sus labios. Y justo cuando fue a darle un abrazo al fiscal, algo que venía de detrás del grupo la paró, un sonido…

-¡PROTESTO!-Edgeworth supo al momento quien era. Quería girarse, pero no podía. No quería que Wright lo viera sonreír… Esta feliz a quien iba engañar. Había pasado tanto tiempo…

-Wright…-Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de girarse lentamente. Se miraron unos segundos antes de romper ese silencio. -¿Qué tal todo? Me enteré de lo de tu distintivo.-

-¡Ah! Eso… Bueno, estoy intentando volver a conseguir el distintivo. Y que tal la fiscalía en Alemania… ¡AAAAAAAAH!- No pudo terminar de hablar porque sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda. -¡Lo siento! ¡Hola, Franziska!-

-Eso está mejor, que yo también existo.-Dijo enseñando el látigo. – Mi látigo te echaba de menos, señor Phoenix Wright.-

-¡Pues yo a él no!-Dijo sobándose la espalda. Estaba sudando, de seguro tenía calor. –Por cierto, maya, te recuerdo que ese baño es el de mujeres, el de hombres está abajo, con ese me refería al decir "voy al baño".-

-Ups.-

-Y Edgeworth… ¿qué te pasó en el pasillo? ¿Te dio un ataque de debilidad otra vez? ¿O era que te daba pánico verme por no haber estado aquí cuando más te necesitaba? Yo… ¡Yo confiaba en ti, Edgeworth!-El fiscal miró a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro y no había nadie más que ellos dos. –Me traicionaste… Pensé que eras mi amigo… Ya es la segunda vez que te vas sin razón aparente. Y esta vez no te pienso perdonar tu traición.-

-Wright…-Se sentía realmente culpable. Eso no podía ser real…

…

-¡Miles!-

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos, entra en la sala.-Le dijo Franziska.

-…-Todo había sido una imaginación. –Entrad vosotros, yo me voy al hotel.-

-¿… Sr. Edgeworth?-

-Ya lo veré en otro momento.-Dijo saliendo del lugar, revisando antes que Phoenix no estuviera en la escaleras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella fiscal entró enfadada al cuarto de hotel donde el antiguo rey de los fiscales se hospedaba. Se lo encontró sentado en el sillón tomando un sorbo de su taza, la cual contenía té inglés.

-¿En serio, Miles Edgeworth?-Preguntó seria. -¿En serio huiste?- El mayor solo asintió con la cabeza como si se tratara de algo trivial. No era la primera vez que huía de algo… Sobre todo… no era la primera vez que huía de alguien. Para ser específicos, no era la primera vez que huía de Phoenix Wright. Ya parecía costumbre.

Miró a su té tranquilo, como si nada de nada pasara.

–Pues, para tú información, el señor Phoenix Wright quiere verte, y está bastante decepcionado contigo porque le dijimos que saliste huyendo.-Le informó.

El fiscal se levantó y se dirigió al balcón. Volvió a beber de su tasa.

–Miles. Mañana habrá un festival al estilo japonés en la aldea Kurain, y Phoenix Wright va a ir. El inspector cutre y yo estamos invitados. Espero que también vayas, pero, de momento, me conformo con que nos acompañes a ir de compras.- Dijo haciendo que el mayor se girara.

-¿Acompañarte? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó dejando la tasa en una pequeña mesa del lugar.

-Ya te lo he dicho, es un festival al estilo japonés, tenemos que llevar kimonos. Tengo la dirección de una tienda de primera. Venga, vamos, cuanto antes mejor.-Dijo asestando un latigazo al suelo.

-De acuerdo.-Asintió con la cabeza. –Menos mal que me trajeron mi deportivo, vamos.-Dijo cogiendo unas llaves. Era mejor portarse bien con aquella fémina, de lo contrario… ¡ZAZ! Latigazo gratis.

-Genial.- Salieron de la sala. Según llegaron al local, a Franziska le brillaron los ojos. Había un kimono completamente esplendido. Y Gumshoe también encontró otro. Pero, una vez compraron los kimonos y fueron a irse, el inspector le enseñó al fiscal un kimono bastante elegante. Y automáticamente, Franziska lo cogió. –Mira, Miles, que kimono tan elegante y sofisticado, te quedaría genial…-

-Franziska… ¿No estarás intentando que me compre el kimono para ir mañana al festival, cierto?-Preguntó serio.

-Pues, sí. Venga, tanto el inspector cutre como yo pensamos que tienes que ir. –Le dijo la fiscal. -¡Miles Edgeworth! ¡Deja de querer esconderte!-

-…- No solo quería ocultar sus problemas, sino que Franziska tenía razón… mucha razón… también quería ocultarse a sí mismo. -… N-no… no entiendes… Él… confiaba en mí… y yo… lo traicioné al irme y al no preguntar nada sobre él o por no llamarlo… Otra vez… Yo… y-yo… No me merezco verlo… Además… estoy seguro de que él en verdad me odia. Es natural.-Dijo justificándose.

-… Señor Edgeworth… lo siento, pero… No sea idiota.-Le dijo Gumshoe. El fiscal lo miró extrañado, nunca le había faltado el respeto de esa manera. –El señor Wright no lo odia. Venga mañana al festival y verá a lo que me refiero.-Le dijo. Edgeworth se lo pensó. Y cerrando los ojos, decidió lo que haría. Tanto su orgullo como su sentido común lo echaban para atrás.

-… Compraré el kimono, y de aquí a mañana decidiré si ir o no.- Dijo mirando al suelo.

-¡Así me gusta! Mira, ¡El kimono tiene un pañuelo de volantes para el cuello!- Le enseñó la otra fiscal.

-Es muy bonito.- Admitió el otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fiscal se soltó el cabello. –Miles, ¿qué tal me queda?-Preguntó enseñando el kimono.

-…Te queda bien…- Ni la miró. Su mirada estaba perdida en su teléfono. Parecía entristecer a cada segundo.

-Miles, ni me estás mirando… ¿…Miles…?- Lo llamó, pero pareciera que estaba sordo. –Miles…- Se acercó a él. En la pantalla estaban tres niños sentados en el colegio, había tres pupitres juntos ellos parecían conversar… bueno… uno estaba durmiendo, y los otros dos se sonreían mientras hablaban. Eran… Edgeworth y Phoenix. Y el otro Larry Butts. El fiscal susurró un nombre: "Phoe…nix…" –Miles… ¿Quieres verlo?- Preguntó Franziska. El hombre asintió.

-Llevo mucho tiempo aguantando esto…llevo mucho tiempo reprimiéndome… perdí mi infancia… a mi padre… a mi mejor amigo…no… no aguanto más…- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. -…Todo… por… ese maldito… y asqueroso "accidente"… yo… quiero volver atrás… decirle a mi padre que no fuera por el ascensor… o… al menos… poder despedirme de Phoenix… disculparme por lo que haría… pedirle que… que me… que me per… per… perdonara…- Comenzó a temblar. –Te… tengo miedo… de que… cuando por fin me sincere… él… no m… me perdone… Odio ser su rival… quiero que volvamos a ser amigos… volver a hablar con él los fines de semana… o que simplemente pasemos el rato juntos sin tener que pensar en ningún juicio… Sin mirarnos mal o que no nos peleemos cada vez que nos vemos… Yo… yo…-

-Ven con nosotros…-Dijo la mujer. –Estoy segurísima de que no está enfadado contigo.-

-…-Este parecía un niño pequeño asustado. Se levantó y cogió el kimono. -…Iré…-

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Miles Edgeworth.- Le sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


End file.
